


More Than You Know

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony attends sessions with Dr. Nelson as he longs to reconnect with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

“Tony, when you don’t open up and talk during our sessions, you make my job very difficult,” Dr. Nelson said.

Tony paced by the window of the hospital, like a caged animal looking for a way out. “Can’t you take my word for it? I’m fine. I’m ready to go back to work.”

“I’m not convinced of that. I’m not sure you are either. I can tell you have issues you’re dealing with. You’ve been through quite a traumatic event and yet you won’t talk it out. Our sessions are for you to be able to speak to me in confidence and to help you work through the trauma and deal with it. If you refuse to talk about it, it will remain with you. It’s not going to go away on its own. Sooner or later it is going to come out. And if I release you before you’re ready and this all comes out while you’re out in the field, you won’t be equipped to handle it. You will endanger yourself and your co-workers. Tony, please sit.”

Tony nodded and moved onto the couch. 

“Is it me? If you would be more comfortable with someone else, we can arrange that. It won’t hurt my feelings. We’re here to help you heal in any way we can.”

Raising his eyes, Tony looked at the doctor. He seemed sincere, even leaning closer to Tony, indicating his interest.

“Let’s start at the beginning again. Let’s talk about the day you were abducted.”

***

Being a creature of habit, Gibbs went home and started dinner. Despite his keen senses he heard no movement from upstairs. Smiling, he was pleased that Tony was finally able to relax enough to fall into a deep sleep. He figured Tony would be down as soon as the smell of food hit him, but Tony never appeared.

A few bites into his dinner, Gibbs made his way to the bottom of the stairs and called out. “Hey! DiNozzo!”

After waiting a few moments and hearing no answer, he ascended the stairs. To his surprise, the bed was made and there was no sign of Tony. His next stop was the bathroom, thinking Tony may have fallen asleep in the tub again. The light was off and the tub was dry. Racing downstairs, Gibbs checked around the basement and the boat. Still, there was no sign of Tony.

With his breathing heavy and his heart pounding, Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and dialed Tony’s number. After a few rings it went to voicemail. “Damn it, DiNozzo! Where the fuck are you? I told you to stay here.”

Running his hands through his hair and pacing the floor, Gibbs worried and wondered where Tony might have gone. Had his captors returned for him? Had he gone back to the hospital? Gone home to his own apartment?

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and his car keys, leaving the rest of his meal uneaten on the table still set for two.

Gibbs failed to find Tony despite searching Tony’s apartment, the hospital and calling the team. He’d spoken to Ziva and McGee, but had to leave voicemail for Abby and Ducky. His final stop had been at Jenny’s, but she hadn’t seen or heard from him either. Gibbs waited up all night, hoping his phone would ring.

***

Gibbs went into the office early, still disappointed to find that no sign of DiNozzo had shown up. It wasn’t long before he was summoned to Jenny’s office by Cynthia.

“Yes, Director?”

“Well, good morning to you, too, Jethro. Any news on Tony?”

“No.”

“Did you two have a fight? An argument?”

“No! Jen, everything was fine. I told him to take it easy and rest up. Someone had to have taken him. These people, they’re good, organized.”

“Are his medications gone, too?”

“Yeah, I think.”

“Would someone else have thought to take those?”

“How the hell should I know? All I know is there is no way Tony would just leave and not tell anybody. He wouldn’t leave without telling me where to find him.”

“Unless he was having a problem with you.”

“What are you implying here, Jen?”

“Jethro, there are simply times when you can be difficult to deal with, especially when you are in a relationship. Perhaps Tony felt something had changed between the two of you. Have you two been together, sexually, since he’s been back?”

“No, Jen we haven’t. Not that it’s any of your damn business. He’s still recuperating from being kidnapped and raped. I want him to get better.”

“Have you talked about it?”

“About what?”

“How he feels? What he needs? What he wants? Have you touched him at all? Held him? Hugged him? Kissed him? Have you allowed him to cry on your shoulder?”

Gibbs huffed out a deep breath and headed toward the door. “I have a missing agent to find.”

“Jethro, wait,” Jenny asked, standing up behind her desk. “Tony is hurting. Whether he admits it or not. All I’m saying is, if he reached out for you and you didn’t respond in a way that he needed, he probably went off to find someone who would. Who would he go to if he needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, someone who would listen to him?”

Gibbs glared back at Jen, then pulled the door open. Ziva and McGee watched him head to the elevator. A few minutes later, he found himself in Autopsy. 

“Ducky, I really need someone to talk to.”

“Anthony is still missing?”

“Yes. I haven’t heard from him. No one has.”

The door slid open as Palmer entered, smiling cheerfully. “I have the results back from Abby,” he said, holding up a file.

Gibbs looked back to Ducky, “I was hoping we could talk alone.”

“Mr. Palmer, perhaps you could go back to Abby’s lab and discuss the results with her for a few minutes.”

“Sure, Dr. Mallard. This is about Tony isn’t it? I’ll go back to Abby’s lab for a while and let you two talk. Should I call before coming back?”

Gibbs started at Palmer, making the younger man back up nervously. “Who told you Tony was missing?”

“Missing? He’s, um, I think I should plead the fifth amendment and um,” holding up the file in his hands once more, he kept backing toward the door. “I’ll take these back up to Abby and discuss them.”

“Where is he?” Gibbs yelled.

Palmer ducked his head back through the door. “All I can say is that he’s safe and he’s keeping his appointments at the hospital. You really don’t need to worry about him.”

Gibbs took a couple steps toward the door and Palmer wasted no time in scrambling to the elevator and pressing the button. Ducky reached out, grabbing Gibbs’ arm.

“Jethro, let’s take a walk, go out for coffee. You look like you need to talk. I hope you can believe that I want to help.”

“Do you know where Tony is?”

“Honestly, I don’t. But if Mr. Palmer says he’s safe, then I believe that he is.” Ducky grabbed his jacket and nodded toward the door. “Come on.”

***

Despite feeling trapped and frustrated by his sessions with Dr. Nelson, Tony made a point to go everyday and to be on time. Once there, it always took him a while to settle down enough to talk.

“How are you feeling today, Tony?”

“How do you think I’m feeling?”

“You seem upset. Tell me about it. What’s going on with you?”

“Well, I guess I am upset, Doc. I’d really like to get back to work. I feel so useless not working. I need to be doing something.”

“You need to heal and get better.”

Tony ran his hand through his hair, then scooted forward, until he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. “I _am_ better.”

“You seem angry, hurt. I want to help you, Tony, but you have to talk to me. What’s been going on the last couple of days? What has changed?”

“Not much.” Pushing back on the sofa, Tony let his eyes wander to the window.

Dr. Nelson leaned forward, placing his hand on Tony’s knee. “Tony, look. I know something has happened. You know we have to work through this before we move on. Everyday we work together it’s like one step forward and two steps back. Believe me, my goal is to get you back on your feet and back to work as soon as possible, but you have to start working with me here, okay? You have to do your part.”

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Tony nodded.

“Take your time. What has changed for you recently?”

“I was staying with a friend. Now I’m staying with another friend.”

“Why the switch?”

Tony shrugged and glanced around the room before speaking. When his words came out, they were soft, betraying his vulnerability. “I don’t think my one friend wanted me there any more.” As the words left his mouth, he leaned forward until his head fell to his hands as he fought to hold back the tears.

Again, Dr. Nelson laid a comforting hand on Tony’s knee, his voice softer now, calming. “This first friend you were staying with, did they ask you to leave?”

“No. But things had changed. All I wanted is for him to hold me like he used to. I wanted his reassurance, his love. I wanted to know that he still loved me. That what happened didn’t change anything between us.”

“What is your relationship with him? Friend? Lover?”

Tony leaned back and smiled through his tears. How should he describe Gibbs. “He’s my friend, my boss. And, more recently, my lover.”

“Did you talk to him about what you needed from him? Did the two of you discuss what happened to you.”

“I tried. I tried to tell him. I tried to explain.”

“How did he respond?” Dr. Nelson asked, pushing the Kleenex box closer to Tony.

Tony sniffled and wiped his eyes. “He keeps telling me to rest up and get better. He doesn’t want to talk about anything. And, it’s like he doesn’t want to touch me anymore. Like I’m dirty or something. So I left.”

“Where are you staying now?”

“With another friend. She hugs.”

“Another lover?”

“No. Co-worker. Friend.”

“How does your lover feel about you moving out?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to him since I left.”

“Did you argue when you left? Did he try to stop you from leaving?”

“I left when he was away at work.”

“He doesn’t know where you are?”

“No. He doesn’t want me anymore. He made that painfully obvious. It’s better this way.”

“For who? You? Him? You said he’s a co-worker as well, your boss?”

“Yes.”

“This has to be difficult a difficult situation for him to deal with.”

Tony stood suddenly, raising his voice. “It didn’t happen to him! I was taken and held captive. I was beaten and raped. He acts like it’s my fault. It’s like he’s mad at me.”

“I doubt that’s the case. I think it might help if he came to a session or two with you.”

“No way. He wouldn’t. Don’t you get it, Doc? He’s done with me.”

“He may feel helpless, unsure. Most likely, he’s mad at himself.”

“Why would he be mad at himself?”

“He couldn’t stop this from happening to you. What’s his name?”

“Jethro. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“I want him here for your next session.”

Tony chuckled half-heartedly. “Good luck with that, Doc.”

***

Gibbs and Ducky bought coffee, then walked to a nearby park, sitting on a bench as they sipped from their cups.

“What happened, Jethro?”

Gibbs tapped his fingers against his cup and stared into the distance. “I don’t know, Duck.”

“This is me, Jethro. Tony didn’t run off without saying anything to you for no reason. Something happened. Something happened between you two, didn’t it?”

“This whole situation has been difficult.”

“He’s hurting. Physically, emotionally. It takes a toll on a person.”

“It hurts me, too,” Gibbs said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

“I can understand that. I do. But you have to remember that this happened to Tony, not to you.”

Gibbs’ head snapped up as anger flashed in his eyes. “He was taken away from me. I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t save him from going through this.”

“Just like you couldn’t stop what happened to Shannon and Kelly? You’re not Superman, you know. You can’t change what happened in the past. The best you can do now is to help Tony get through this. Be there for him, support him.”

“I thought I was.”

***

The one thing that settled Tony’s restless mind was to watch movies. Any movies. The familiar favorites were the most comforting, the most relaxing to his mind. Wearing jeans and a tank top he relaxed against the back of the couch, his arm casually slung around Abby’s shoulder.

He found Abby’s presence comforting. At least she wasn’t pushing him away. Instead, she sat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

When given a choice, Abby picked the comedies. She wanted to hear Tony laugh. They were into their second movie of the night when she asked, “How are your sessions with Dr. Nelson going?”

Tony shrugged. “Alright, I suppose.”

“Has he said anything about you coming back to work? We all miss you like crazy.”

“He keeps saying I have to work through the trauma. I feel fine though, Abby. I am more than ready to come back to work.”

“It’s so weird having you gone for so long.”

“I can’t wait to get back to work. Solve some crimes. Do something useful. You guys still working on my case?”

“Yeah. Mostly the FBI. Gibbs won’t let go, but everyone thinks our team is too close to the matter to work on things.”

“Have they made any more arrests?”

“Not yet, but they’re making progress. Gibbs is breaking the Santoris down. He’s gotten some intel from them. Apparently some people who were around when the Barrett case went down decided to step in to pick up where Barrett and his crew left off. They got the Santoris to help with putting some contacts together.”

“More drugs and guns?”

“Yeah. There’s a big delivery coming in. Fornell is coordinating. They’re going to set up a sting operation. See how many bad guys they can catch.”

“What about RD?”

“The guy from the house where you were held?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s ex-military. Apparently he had some connection to Barrett as well. Gibbs knows more. He’s putting the information together from the Santoris, Sheila and DeBlasio. You know how he is. He uses information from one on the others. He keeps pushing them until he gets more. He doesn’t stop.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“What happened between you and Gibbs?”

“Nothing happened between me and Gibbs.”

Abby laid her hand flat against Tony’s stomach, then began rubbing in small circles. “Then why are you here? I mean, don’t take that the wrong way. It’s fine that you’re here. Just, I know you wouldn’t have left Gibbs without a reason.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Abs.”

“Gibbs was so hard to deal with when you were missing. He was always on edge. He still seems so angry all the time.”

“He wouldn’t be Gibbs if he was nice.”

“He’s going nuts looking for you. He keeps asking.”

“Yeah?”

“I know he’s leaving you phone messages. Why won’t you talk to him?”

“I just. I can’t. He won’t listen. He doesn’t want to listen.”

“He wants to fix things for you, but he doesn’t know how. He hates feeling helpless.”

“Does he know I’m staying with you?”

“I don’t think so. Palmer told him you were safe and he shouldn’t worry about you. Why don’t you come by and talk to him?”

“Abby, I told you, he doesn’t want to listen. He blames me. He thinks I should have been stronger. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to be taken in the first place.” Tony swallowed hard as he tried to hold back the tears. “I’m not as strong as he is. I’m not as good as he is.”

Sitting up, Abby lightly slapped Tony’s chest. “Anthony DiNozzo! I don’t want to hear you talking like that. This was not your fault. And you are strong. You are so strong. I can’t imagine going through what you went through.” Leaning toward him again, she hugged him tightly. “You need to settle things with Gibbs. Then you can come back to work. Then everything will be fine.”

“Sure, Abs.”

***

“Hey, Duckman,” Abby said as she walked into Autopsy.

“Good Morning, Miss Scuito. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?”

“The Gibbs/DiNozzo thing.”

“I suspected he was staying with you.”

“His heart is breaking. I don’t know how to fix it.”

Ducky moved over his subject, inspecting the wounds on the body. “It will take time, my dear.”

“I heard you’ve been talking to Gibbs. I don’t think they can fix this themselves, Ducky. We’re going to have to help them. I’m going to need your assistance.”

“Jethro feels so helpless. He doesn’t understand why Tony left or why he won’t answer his calls.”

“Men can be so dumb about relationships.” Abby shook her head and sighed.

“Gibbs is a wonderful man, a great friend. Loyal, devoted. I think it just hurts him that he wants to protect his team. But he can’t always be there. He just, he’s like a father trying to protect his kids. If his child hurts, he hurts.”

“I wouldn’t say their relationship is father/child.”

“Friends? Co-workers? I suppose there are multiple facets to their relationship.” Ducky paused to laugh briefly. “Diamonds in the rough, Abby. Those two are a pair of diamonds in the rough. Can you imagine them both married and taking their wives out to dinner together twenty years from now?”

“Not really. Gibbs didn’t tell you?”

Leaning his hands onto the steel table, Ducky stopped his work and looked into Abby’s eyes. “Tell me what?”

“They’re lovers, Ducky. Gibbs and Tony.”

Ducky didn’t answer at first. Abby could almost see his thoughts processing.

“Lovers?”

“Yes! And something happened. There’s a reason Tony left, but he won’t tell me. He just says Gibbs won’t listen, but he won’t tell me what he means by that.”

“Oh, my.”

“Ducky, we have to get them talking to each other again. We have to fix them.” Abby pleaded.

“This throws an entirely new wrench into things.”

“What are we going to do?”

“They’re a couple? Jethro and Tony, a couple?”

“Yes!”

“Perhaps Jethro should join Tony in therapy. Certainly, a couple's therapist could help them work this out. Oh, my. Jethro and Tony, a couple? How did I miss that?”

Abby nearly ran around the table to hug Ducky. “Thanks, Ducky. I think you’re right. If they won’t talk this through together on their own, maybe a little couples therapy is exactly what they need.”

“You won’t get Jethro to go,” warned Ducky.

Abby smiled as she headed toward the exit. “You have forgotten how persuasive I can be.”

“Ah, you intend to trick him.”

Stopping at the door, Abby glanced back at Ducky. “You know me so well.”

***

It wasn’t unusual for Dr. Nelson’s door to be shut when Tony arrived. Some days he had an appointment scheduled just prior to Tony’s, other days he did not. As Tony waited, he sat and flipped through random magazines, mostly looking at pictures of cars. He lifted his eyes when Dr. Nelson opened the door.

“Hi Tony, come on in.”

As soon as Tony walked through the door, he paused, listening to the sound of Dr. Nelson pushing the door closed. Looking forward, he saw Abby on the couch and Gibbs on the classic style overstuffed leather armchair that matched the one that Dr. Nelson sat in.

Stepping around Tony, Dr. Nelson motioned to the couch. “Why don’t you have a seat, Tony? Next to Miss Scuito.”

“Abby!” corrected Abby as she ran across the room to hug Tony.

Walking slowly, cautiously, Tony made his way to the couch and sat as far to one side as he could. Abby sat down, then promptly scooted over until she was next to him, then took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

Dr. Nelson cleared his throat, then picked up his pad and pen. “Abby and Jethro are concerned about your well-being, Tony. I thought it may be helpful for them to sit in on a session or two. Perhaps we can work through some issues with their assistance. Would that be okay?”

Tony licked his lips, his eyes darting nervously. “Anything that will get me back to work sooner.”

“I understand that after you left the hospital, you went to stay with Jethro. And now you are staying with Abby. Let’s talk about why you left Jethro’s place.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably.

“Take your time, Tony,” Dr. Nelson urged. “I know you and I have discussed this, but I think it would be helpful to work this through with Jethro. He doesn’t understand why you left.”

Tony’s words came out softly, barely audibly. “Because I thought he didn’t want me there anymore.”

Gibbs’ eyes turned icy, “I never said that.”

Dr. Nelson held a hand up, signaling for Jethro to hold off his comments for a moment. “Tony, what did Jethro do to make you feel that way? He needs to know, so it can be addressed.”

After taking two deep breaths, Tony looked into Gibbs’ eyes. “You acted like you didn’t want me there. You treat me like I’m dirty now; like you don’t want to touch me anymore. You act like you don’t want _me_ anymore.”

Gibbs softened his voice. “I want you to get better.”

“I know that. But you won’t touch me anymore. You won’t kiss me or hold me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am not a china doll, Gibbs. I’m not broken. Not like that. I just want to know that you still _want_ me, like you did before.”

Dr. Nelson scribbled onto his pad. “I notice that Abby is holding your hand, Tony. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

“Did it make you uncomfortable when she hugged you earlier?”

“No. I know she still loves me like she did before. She still accepts me.”

“But you don’t get those feelings from Jethro?”

“No. Since this happened, it’s like he’s pushing me away. He just acts like, like he doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Sexually?” asked Dr. Nelson.

“Yes.”

Dr. Nelson nodded and scrawled a few more words. “Jethro, I would say the ball is in your court. Do you want Tony to move back in with you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Perhaps you could tell him how you feel. Ask him to come back.”

Gibbs looked a little exasperated by the ordeal; like he was ready to sprint from Dr. Nelson’s office and get back to the comfort of his own. “Tony, I just want you to get better. I do want you to come back and stay with me. Please?”

“Tony, do you think you can give Jethro another chance?” Dr. Nelson asked.

Tony thought for a few moments before he answered. “Yes.”

“Yay!” Abby shouted as she wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck.

Dr. Nelson smiled at them. “Abby, why don’t you and Tony step out of my office for a moment?”

Abby nodded and grasped Tony’s hand, leading him to the door. Tony turned and paused, smiling. “You two are going to talk about me, aren’t you? Nice things, I hope.”

“Of course,” replied Dr. Nelson as he watched Abby tug Tony into the waiting room. As the door closed, he turned his attention back to Gibbs. “It was nice to see him smile again, wasn’t it?”

The corner of Gibbs’ mouth rose slightly as he nodded. “Yeah, haven’t seen that in a long time.”

“Physically he’s fine. His injuries have healed well. It’s inside that he’s hurting. He yearns to be touched and held. He needs that comfort now. Especially now. After what he’s gone through, not touching him makes him feel that it’s because he’s been raped. He feels that you think less of him.”

“I don’t.”

“But that is how it feels to him. If you truly care for him, then don’t hold back. Try to make things as normal as possible. Treat him just as you did before this all happened. Normalcy is the best thing for him right now.”

Gibbs nodded slowly.

“You need to make some decisions. If you don’t want to have the same relationship with him as you did before, you need to let him know. If you do, then you need to work with him to get that reestablished. Right now, he doesn’t know what to think. He’s grasping at straws trying to understand your behavior toward him. And the conclusion he’s come to is that you don’t want him anymore because he’s been raped. He feels you won’t talk to him anymore, that you won’t listen to him, that you don’t want him around.”

“That’s not the case. I just don’t want to hurt him. He’s been through a lot.”

“Again, his pain is emotional, not physical.”

“Is he going to be able to come back to work?”

“The only reason I can’t clear him to return to work is he is so focused on you right now, wondering why you don’t want him, it would be risky to have him working with you. You need to make a decision about your personal relationship with Tony. He has come to terms with what happened out there. You need to do the same, then make that decision and let him know if you want to continue your relationship with him or not. Once he has that answer, and believes it, I will gladly clear him to return to work.”

“I’ll do what I can, Doc.”

Rising from his seat, Dr. Nelson walked over and shook Gibbs’ hand and patted his shoulder. “Just treat him like you did before. And if you can, let him tell you about what he went through and how he feels about it. He wants so much to reconnect with you. My door is open if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

***

Gibbs returned home, his peace offering of pizza in hand. As he entered his house, he smiled, hearing the shower running upstairs. Tony had come back to him. Knowing Tony didn’t mind cold pizza, he set the boxes down on the table, then pulled out his reading glasses to review a case.

Twenty minutes later, he glanced at the clock, finding it strange that the shower was still running. It wasn’t like Tony to be in the shower for more than ten to fifteen minutes. 

Moving to the bottom of the stairs, he called, “Tony? Everything okay?”

When no answer came, he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he pushed the bathroom door open, he saw Tony was still in the shower rubbing a washcloth over his body.

Gibbs reached in, shutting off the water. “Tony? You ran the hot water out. How long have you been in here? You must be freezing.”

Tony stared at the wall before him, still rubbing the washcloth over his body as he shivered from the cold. Through chattering teeth, he told Gibbs, “I’m just trying to get clean. I don’t want to be dirty anymore.”

Gibbs grabbed a clean towel, rubbing it through Tony’s hair before wrapping it around his body. After he pulled Tony out of the shower, he rubbed his hands briskly over Tony’s arms, attempting to warm him.

“I can still feel them,” Tony whispered.

“Who?”

“I can feel every touch, everything. It feels dirty.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It didn’t make you dirty.”

Tony slowly raised his eyes to Gibbs, his voice cracking. “Then why won’t you touch me? Why don’t you want me anymore? All I want is for you to touch me, so it will erase the memories of them.”

“Oh, Tony.” Gibbs pulled Tony into an embrace, one hand around the small of his back and the other just above his neck, threading through Tony’s hair. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know what to do to help you heal. I promised to protect you and I didn’t. I failed. I failed you.” Pulling away slightly, Gibbs cradled Tony’s face in his hands. “You are the most important person in my life. I don’t want to screw this up. I need you to help me not screw this up.”

Tony looked into Gibbs’ eyes, his voice barely audible. “Kiss me?”

Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s, then spun them around, pushing them toward the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Gibbs pulled back the covers and motioned for Tony to crawl in.

“We’ll go slowly at first, but I think we can manage to warm you back up pretty quickly.”

Tony watched Gibbs undress before coming to bed. He was still shivering when Gibbs joined him. Moving closer to Gibbs, Tony relished the body heat and gladly allowed Gibbs to lay on top of him. His arms wrapped around Gibbs’ back as he held him tightly.

“This is what I missed. Exactly what I need.”

Gibbs kissed Tony, gently at first, then allowed his tongue to slip inside Tony’s mouth. Rolling off to one side, his hand caressed Tony’s body. The feeling hadn’t changed. Adjusting slightly, Gibbs moved on to kissing along Tony’s jaw line, nibbling his neck and licking at his nearest ear.

With his lips against Tony’s ear, his hand grasping Tony’s, Gibbs whispered breathily, “Tell me now. You said I wouldn’t listen. I’m ready to listen to anything you need to tell me. I promise it won’t change anything between us.”

“Will you make love to me afterward?”

Gibbs lifted his head far enough to look into Tony’s eyes and read his expression. “If that’s what you want.”

“I want you to want me.”

Gibbs shifted until his hard cock was pressed against Tony’s hip. “I do want you, more than you know. I am hopelessly in love with you, Anthony DiNozzo.”

~~~END~~~  
March 13, 2010


End file.
